Can't Help falling in love
by anthonygasm
Summary: Shuichi ponders why he love Yuki. Yuki notices something is wrong with his lover and asks what. Shuichi tells Yuki all about it and they talk and the Yuki pops the BIG Question...R


Yugi-is-my-one-and-only- Hello all and here is another one of my fics this is going to be my first try at a songfic so…yeah and this has taken place 4 years after they have been together and Yuki is well….nicer…

Ryuichi- SPARKLY KUMAGORO

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only- Ummm…sweatdrop aren't you supposed to be with Tohma

Ryuichi- Oh yeah NAH NO DUH

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only if I owned Gravitation Ryuichi would be with Tohma and Ayaka would of liked Hiro from the start so sadly I do not own Gravitation or the lyrics for the song which belong to the Ateens

Can't help falling in love

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I say would it be a sin

(Be a sin)

Yuki was sitting in front of his laptop, looking at the blank word processor document. He had been sitting there for an hour and was starting to feel weird. The reason because of this is Shuichi had been quite for an hour and that is quite unusual.

'Why the hell should I care I mean he's just a pink haired Kawaii idiot'

But Yuki gave into his worried side and walked into the living room, to find his lover curled up on the sofa looking like he was in deep thought.

"Hey, brat, what's wrong with you" Yuki said taking a seat next to his lover.

Shuichi sighed and looked up at his lover and started talking "I was just thinking about all the reasons I fell in love with you."

After Shuichi said that he put his head in Yuki's lap while Yuki ran his hand through Shuichi's hair as a habit.

"Did you come up with the reasons why you fell in love with me" said Yuki dropping his cold exterior for once in his life (AN- Somebody needs to put that in the history books…XD)

"Well……I came up with one conclusion, I couldn't not fall in love with you, I just felt my heart tugging towards you telling me you were the one" Shuichi said as Yuki brushed his hand against Shuichi's cheek.

"I am happy that you did you damn brat, because I didn't think I would be able to love again after Kitazawa." Yuki said still brushing Shuichi's hair with his hand.

If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows (Oooh)

To the sea (Oooh)

So it goes

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be

"Yuki have you ever thought that there is a reason the Kitazawa incident happened" said Shuichi still looking up at Yuki with love in his eyes.

"Not really, brat, but now that you mention it if that hadn't of happened I would of probably never of meant you" said Yuki looking down at Shuichi trying to figure out where this was going.

Shuichi sighed and looked up at Yuki "Then maybe it was that we were destined to be together ever since birth, that every incident in our life was leading up to the day we met each other."

Yuki looked down at Shuichi not believing how wise he has gotten over the past 4 years but still held that childish innocence still. "You aren't supposed to say those things I'm the romance novelist and I know we were meant to be with each other".

Shuichi giggled at the first comment and looked into Yuki's eyes "All those years hanging around Tohma has made me a lot wiser whether I like it or not" said Shuichi giggling while he said it.

Take my hand (take my hand)

Take my whole life too (life too)

For I can't help falling in love with you

Yuki looked down at Shuichi and laughed "How true is that, I hate how possessive he is over me sometimes" said Yuki shivering at the thought.

"Well nobody can have my Yuki-kun cause he's MINE, ALL MINE" Shuichi started to growl and nuzzled Yuki.

Wise men say only fools rush in

But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Yuki laughed and said "Well I am all your and your all mine" he pulled Shuichi up and hugged him "and I never plan to let my baka Shuichi go, you will be with me forever" said Yuki with a sincere look in his eyes.

Like a river flows (Oooh)

To the sea (Oooh)

So it goes

Some things are meant to be

Some things are meant to be

Shuichi looked at Yuki surprised. Yuki has never said that to him NEVER in his 4 year they have been together. "I love you Yuki and I am glad I couldn't help falling in love with you, it was the best thing I couldn't stop happen to me." said Shuichi giving Yuki a kiss on the lips.

Like a river flows

That's the way it goes

I just can't help fallin' in love with you

(Fallin' in love with you)

Like a river flows (yea yea)

"Shuichi, you have made me me able to love again and I am very thankful for that" as he said that he picked Shuichi up and put him on the couch and got on the floor with one knee.

"Shuichi, I have known you for 4 years now and I never regret any second of it. I just wish I could have been a little warmer to you instead of pushing you away, but you kept pushing through not giving up on me know there was a sweeter side to Yuki. I am very thankful for you being alive an you being the light in my life. Shuichi Shindou, the love of my life, Will you marry me" and as Yuki said that he pulled out a little black velvet box with a ring inside.

Shuichi was shock and just stared for what seemed like hours to Yuki. He was so nervous about what if Shuichi said no.

Shuichi finally regained his senses and glomped Yuki while chanting 'YES YES YES' and getting louder every time.

Yuki put the ring on Shuichi's ring finger and Shuichi kissed him passionately with all the love he had for Yuki. When they broke apart Shuichi whispered "See, I am glad I couldn't help falling in love with you" and Yuki whispered "Me too, Me too" and they started kissing deeper and more passionate…. (let your mind fill in the rest

That's the way it goes (because I can't)

Fallin' in love with you

Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)

That's the way it goes

I can't help falling in love with you

(I can't help falling in love with you) 

Fallin' in love with you

END

Yugi-is-my-one-and-only – so did you like it? If I get 50 Reviews I will give you a sequel with the marriage etc… and if I hit 100 you will al get Shuichi and Ryuichi plushies and what happens AFTER the wedding.

Ryuichi- R&R or else I will cry eyes get teary


End file.
